Moments in the Starlight
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Tifa is enjoying some time alone on the roof when her boyfriend joins her and soon she finds herself asking him a rather big question...RenoxTifa...One-Shot...Written for 'KCVII'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my fifty-first fanfic...And it's a RenoxTifa...It's very short but hopefully sweet :)...I got the idea from the word prompt 'Roof'...Oh and it was written for 'KCVII'...PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

The night air brushed against the young woman's skin like a soft, smooth hand and caused her whole body to tingle with a gentle pleasure.

Stars tinkled high above the city of Edge, filling the twilight darkness with a rare white light. There were so many that staring at them made the brunettes, rusty eyes to glaze over in wonderment.

The midnight silence was only broken by the rustle of the dry leaves that covered the trees, and the odd owl hoot echoing around the sky, so she was startled when a voice sounded within her petite ears.

''Yo babe, what are you doing up here?'' Tifa recognised the chirpy tone immediately and gave a small smile.

''You know...I have no idea...'' Her voice was lined with confused amusement and she soon found herself letting out a slight chuckle.

The red head kicked the heal of his shoe against the rough surface of the roof, ''So...you wouldn't mind if I joined ya then?''

Tifa turned her head so her rusty orbs met with his aquamarines and shone him a warm smile, patting the spot next to her invitingly.

The pair sat in silence for quite sometime, admiring the peaceful sparking view and enjoying each others company, the brunette hadn't realised just how alone she'd been until he'd come up and joined her and she was certainly grateful for his comforting presence.

The young woman's brow furrowed slightly as a thought crossed her mind, ''Reno?''

''Hm.''

There was a slight pause before she spoke again, her voice soft and almost inaudible, ''You do enjoy being with me right?''

''Of course.''

''So you don't get...bored of me?'' Her pale face flushed a little at her words, fearing she was coming across as weak or needy.

Reno didn't fail to pick up on this, and he grew curious, but still managed to withhold any evidence of this from his voice and instead filled it with a cheeky charm, ''Bored of you? Impossible...''

''And you love me?''

The young man stood up now, pulling Tifa with him. His expression was one of thorough desperation, wanting to know why she was asking him so many questions, to which he was sure she already knew the answers, ''Yes I love you Tifa.''

Silence once again fell around the pair, a gentle breeze whipping up Tifa's skirt lightly, and ruffling through the red heads spiky locks.

Reno was fingering the young woman's hands, warming them with his own, trying his best to not hurry her with whatever it was that she was obviously finding so hard to get out.

Eventually she snapped her eyes up to his and drew him into a deep gaze before whispering questioningly, ''You wanna marry me?''

The young man's mouth fell open so comically it almost made Tifa giggle, ''Well that was...erm...unexpected...''

''I know it's a little...unorthodox...for me to ask...and I'm probably being stupid...but...''

She stopped when she noticed the laughter creeping out from the sides of the young man's lips, brightening his eyes and warming his features.

Before the brunette could ask what exactly it was that seemed to be amusing him so, she was stopped with a skin tingling, lip melting, truly romantic kiss that seemed to make her heart skip a beat.

When he finally ended it and broke them apart, the red head rested his forehead on her own and whispered deeply, ''Of course I'll marry you stupid...''

Tifa couldn't help the ecstatic grin beginning to form on her lips, though it quickly flattering when she heard his voice continue tentatively, ''But...''

She jerked away so fast it made the red head jump, ''But?!'' Her mind was racing, he'd already said yes, so what was wrong. Luckily she didn't have to wait long for an answer to quell her fear ridden thoughts.

''But...can we pretend I proposed to you? I already get enough crap from Rude for wearing lip balm.'' His eyes were almost pleading, but there was a hint of playful contentment brimming beneath.

The brunette flashed a mischievous smirk before pulling her now fiancé closer, ''Not a chance.''

Neither Tifa or Reno was completely sure how long they stood up there on the roof, wrapped in each others arms. It was almost as if time didn't mean anything to the pair, and that the night sky was never ending. And secretly a small part of each of them wished it wouldn't end, and that they would stay there, in that moment, forever.


End file.
